


Savior from the Start

by The_Peaches_Pits



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bullying, Confessing a realtionship, Fighting, Homophobia, Light Angst, M/M, Sad Yamaguchi Tadashi, Superheros, They both fight their own battles, Trigger Warnings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-28 11:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20063365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Peaches_Pits/pseuds/The_Peaches_Pits
Summary: Tsukishima notices irregular patterns coming from Yamaguchi one day walking back home. He's not a fan of change making sure the next day to watch everything carefully. After Yamaguchi runs to a bathroom after lunch, Tsukishima thinks the worse. Chasing after he doesn't hear any gagging but threats instead. He also sees his boyfriend picked up and clutched against a wall. Yamaguchi wants to fight his own battle but Tsukishima doesn't feel the same way. The two are freshly together and are trying to force confessions when they're not needed. Both learn it the hard way.





	Savior from the Start

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I didn't plan this at all and changed my orgional plan at 3:34am when I should have had it done by...Okay I actually liked the original plot so much I'm using it for something else (cough confession confession fic ironically) BUT I really love this hope people do too.

Practicing for hours could drain anyone. Feeling to the point of exhaustion just to know you have a chance of more practice afterward. If not practice stocking shelves and learning more about a sport you had just come from. Almost always including a parent like scolding over a move. Finally you have to go home and balance homework with a spoon in your mouth. This should kill almost anyones day. Spirits forever low. But this life was an everyday constant for Yamaguchi. He should be miserable Tsukishima thought about this constantly. But he never was. Head up always bubbly and sweet. Anxious was an understatement but he didn't let that control him either. He always powered through not letting weakness win. That's why one day after practice Tsukishima was thrown off guard. Headphones were put on to ignore others around him. Specifically signal others in his grade to leave. An object was put on but music never played. Ears were listening to the play of another sweet tune. That of his crush and recently boyfriend of Yamaguchi. Delighted chatter to walk with of events he had missed from a day and random conversation. Slowly affection has slipped with it making everything about a walk home more precious. The two have only recently been together and had to be slick about much more now. It was more than just a simple struggle. Affection was purely meant just for times like this. That's why a simple touch after school even if Yamaguchi shouldn't be in the mood mattered so much. One day many things were unsettled at once. All from one sentence.

"Tsukki just play music. I'm not feeling well today." That was an easy lie. Tsukshima heard a hoarse tone but it was a comeplete sham. That struck more than just a nerve. The urge to call bullshit was very hard to contain. Looking below something else was different. Tsukishima felt the lack of a hand hold but that wasn't the issue. If fingers weren't completely interlocking at least pinkies were. The smallest curl of didgets still meant two were together. He looked down and nothing was connected. Bad blood flow tendencies were just kicking in as a hallucination. Yamaguchi's hands were in fact completely spaced from Tsukishima's. Treating him like a disease that could infect and kill him if two made any contact. Sickness was also what Yamaguchi seemed to be faking. He was off but not in a real illness way. This was purely a look of exasution. Tsukishima's hand was growing desperate to hold something so that's exactly what it did. His palm open and wide spread and slowly found a back. Fingers broke a sudden no touching rule. Actions have side effects in every case but Yamaguchi's were a shock to even him. His body tensed almost locking completely. Two finally were put on a stop. Lungs crashed response sending a gasp to scare both. Yamaguchi was gathering himself in shame quickly hating himself in the process. Tsukishima watching carefully was more concerned than ever before. Was reality finally crushing Yamaguchi all at once?

"Yama..Dashi..freckles what's happening?" Nicknames all spewed at once not making the most smooth question. But it was enough to get a signal though. Freckles causing a nickname soon enough were equally spotted yet bunched as falling tears. Tsukishima then started a search. Not a glimpse of another human being around. The only vocally spoken thing near was birds calling up above. The street was bare just for two. Tsukishima was riding another impulse that maybe he shouldn't act upon. One hand soon became two cupping a back and tugging one to a chest. Lips touched the skin of a forehead followed with the tight hug. This signal was universal between two meaning it was safe. Tears flooded down fingers gripped with all their might on a school jacket. Sobbing before a heart could throb in the form of a loving thank you.

"I'm so tired Kei. It's..someone..." rambles fell but Tsukishima ignoted them with best interest. Some seemed confused but there was a topic inside there. Tsukishima let his body slowly become a comforting blanket and a shoulder one to cry on. Lips were hesitant. Go for another soft kiss to collect tears? Say reassuring words to promote a smile? The ladder won the battle. The blond bent going into hair. Slightly greasy from a sign of self neglect. A stomach curled not realizing it was already this bad,

"Skip Shimada today. You need a break. Tomorrow is Friday he has all weekend to be a knock off dad. Shower and nap. Please?" Manipulative in the form of a beg at the end Tsukishima saw no way to get a point across if he didn't. Bad blood flow couldn't hallucinate a tug on a shirt. Lips gave a final peck before rising. A face appeared fully exhausted. Tsukishima felt guilt inflaming at the reaction of a sting. Bags under eyes were dark in shade almost swelling around a full eye. It looked black like a fresh punch to the face. Tsukishima's eyes popped getting a thought but Yamaguchi reacted first. On tip toes he went to muzzel into a shoulder.

"That sounds perfect. But only if you nap with me?" Tsukishima scoffed at the question with an obvious answer. Soon both pulled back once again. Lips softly brushed tilting in a short term kiss. All that was needed. Hands intertwined solving just one mystery of so many left. Tsukishima was unsure of a cause that suddenly finally snapped his partner. He would find it after a little bit of assisted self care.

.

.

.

Chopsticks poked at a bento box. Lips frowned already finished with a meal after two bites. Another habit that needed worked on desperately. Tsukishima sunk into his palm. A classroom packed but he still was left alone without his faithful partner. Yamaguchi had an errand he begged for a teacher to give him. Sense yesterday sleep did infact improve him. He already seemed snapped back to his regular self. Tsukishima was pleased with this knowing he had some help in it. Yamaguchi as years have grown on strives to be more independent. Two don't have many arguments but almost all revolve around this. Tsukishima struggles to back down and Yamaguchi struggles to handle himself correctly. Sweet and salty are a good combo but sometimes they just don't work. Tsukishima felt the smallest touch to his back. Rocketing up ready to snap he saw something with an instant effect. Going from tense to soft he simply patted a seat next to him. A beaming and freckled smile sat down unwrapping a lunch. Lips were moving faster than Tsukishima could listen. Moving quickly he undid music and tugged off headphones.

"I'm sorry baby what did you say?" Question popping into the air in high volume from the struggle of hearing. Meant to be only for one it didn't last long. Both blushed at leaking a nickname to the public. The packed classroom then started in a roar of mixed emotions. Girls awing at a fetish coming true. Others softly smiling with genuine happiness. Thankfully there were many with no emotion. Then of course there was the bad. Disgustings along with various other words sent goosebumps up skin. Tsukishima simply brushed them off putting chopsticks back against lips to not spill anything more. Yamaguchi in his own way was dealing with it. He had hardly unpacked his meal. Wrapper had fluttered to the desk top when words were spoken at him. He's still yet to reply and both were content with that. It's what it seemed at first,

"Tsukki..I have to use the bathroom I'll be right back!" Tsukishima simply nodded. Ears were still recovering from popular hits that he hid his love for blaring in headphones. The recovery did in fact not stop the listening to a voice shift change. Tsukishima then felt what little of a full stomach he had drop. Sinking like a boats anchor in his body. Yamaguchi had run to the bathroom but with his lunch. Either idea of why that appeared in Tsukishima's head was anything but good. Headphones fell as feet picked up. Before he knew it he had ended up directly infront of a sight worse than he could imagine. There was not a sound from the bathroom itself but a scene before you entered a door. Yamaguchi was pinned to a wall looking so tired like he had before. Lunch was scattered and a childhood lunch box had been crushed. Beneath the feet of some unfamiliar scum. Tsukishima was almost invisible as no one had cared to notice him yet.

"You're such a pansy. You always have been! Now you're shaking and its spreading like wild fire you're gay. Disgusting I could spit on you." Yamaguchi like before could take alot. And that's exactly what he was doing. Emotionless and accepting it as if it was casual conversation. He could be miserable and crying with a full excuse. He wasn't.

"I tried to go before you found me I guess I was too late. Let me go already come on." Words were smooth and crisp not breaking a composer Tsukishima,on the other hand, felt so diffrent. Fists balling turning flames on in eyes. Ready to destroy this stranger.

"You just want your boyfriend or something now don't you? This makes you happy you love make dominance." So snarky so confident it made Yamaguchi just tired. Peices were putting it together finally from a hallway. Dark rings were more than just from no sleep. They didn't fade away for a reason. Tensing at a touch..timing for a realization couldn't be more perfect. A hand pounded itself into a stomach knocking a boy to knees. That was also a time for things to end. Before one could stand proud at harming another for no reason. Teeth went to smile and soon was filled with a fist in contact. Knocking one full force to a ground. Falling hard but quickly moving to pick himself back up,

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?!" Eyes grew huge beyond the size of a moon. Seeing a giantica and tall figure before him. Rebel blond hair but glasses folded neatly on a shirt. Tsukishima looked at a face simply cracking knuckles that had retreated back to him.

"Just a little friend of his." The stranger tried to peice it together. Yamaguchi below rose gasping again wind struggling to infalte once again.

"Kei don't! I was fine I don't need you!" Words shouted in an order not a request. Both Tsukishima and the stranger looked at him. Soon there was laughter booming,

"You really think your pussy ass can defeat me?" An inner put away side was screaming. Yamaguchi was balling in anger himself.

"Oh my God you're so fucking stupid what do you want?! I gave you money to leave me be, I gave you my lunch, I did your homework. What can I give you to leave me alone?" A stranger smiled and pointed at a previously given black eye,

"Confess to me you're in a relationship. With that bigass bitch right there." Tsukishima gave a smirk at the iditcy of others. The struggle they'll go through just to feel right about something. Something entirely none of their business. Yamaguchi wouldn't give in he didn't have to. Tsukishima was fine he had it taken care of. That's what he thought,

"I confess I'm dating someone. But it's not him. Don't harrash him. Just keep messing with me." Two voices shouted together at the line. Bullshit sprung into the air and so did fists fighting for something that didn't concern others. Yelling was heard from afar quickly gathering crowds. Top honors lossing their such a tame territory with excitement for a rare fight. It was burning like wild fire. Yamaguchi watching for only seconds before seeing a fist finally land on Tsukishima. All three were going to be bruised and expelled before lunch was over. Yamaguchi gave in shouting for help screaming for attention driving into to seperate two beings soon higher figures helped. Nothing but the colors of black and red before a nurses office appeared.

.

"Ow that stings!" Tsukishima whined to see upset eyes not taking anything from him. He had come out a winner for many reasons in his mind. Nothing but a bruise on the cheek and scrape on the head. Glasses were shockingly even remaining in tact. He also had given many numbers on an opponent bringing a new wave of fear into the first year level. To top it off he still had his boyfriend in his arms. Not arms in this situation but near him. He had accidentally confessed on two separate occasions today that the two were dating. Leaving maybe a team to learn next. If he wasn't banned that is.

"Kei..I was fine. He was whatever I can't even label his body. He just had a strong punch. I'm so pissed at you for getting involved." A gene of pure whine came from Tsukishima. Lips sore pushed out in a pout,

"I just wanted to help! Yamaguchi I know you can fight your own battles..but I've just become that. I can't see you get hurt. Its something within me that I can't control. I think its cause I love you." Yamaguchi hated falling for such a terrible line but it worked. Sparking a blush into cheeks he shook is head in disbelief before a smirk of his own rose,

"You have been there to save me for years. My big tall savior..that's not the right word. Oh! You're just my superhero." Blush spreaded like a positive wildfire. Knocking out pale skin in replace for something more pink. Tsukishima tilted into space connecting lips to below a darkened eye. Knowing he can't cure it but stopped the cause. Reflecting for a moment he then laughed lightly,

"Superhero works. I like that alot. Superheros don't just save the defenseless either. They save everyone. Minus me. I only wanna save you." Cheeks fully red both giggled softly. Smiles blossoming onto lips even if bruises made the action a pain. It was a delighted pain. Alone and pleased with no barriers a hero both whispered softly. Planning another confession on a much lighter level to Yamaguchi's family next. Because already bi and a couple he still needed a new lunchbox that broke.

**Author's Note:**

> Late again but I was very busy. These next stories in fact will be uploaded on a tablet though cruise wifi. I'm writing on my notebook in my phone for a computer trade. Next days I'm really excited for plots actually I have good stuff. I'll stop talking now. But you look nice today have a lovely day.


End file.
